Sisterly Love
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: When Bay sees someone hurting Daphne, they learn a very important lesson: Don't mess with the people that Bay Kennish love. One-shot :)


**Hey. This is random and I just thought of it. Welcome to Sisterly Love! I ship Bay and Daphne as like a sisterly love kind of way. Does that make sense? I really hope so. Does anyone else? Their friendship is so developed and they are like sisters and you can tell they care about each other so much and it likes to mess with my feels.**

 **So this is my first SAB story and I just wanted to make it a short and sweet one-shot :). Man I really hope people are reading this cause whenever you read any of my stories it makes me overjoyed and reviews make me so happy.**

 **The story takes place when they are in high school when they start to get along. Somewhere in that timeline but in high school.**

 **I'll just stop talking now... I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH.**

Bay Kennish woke up with a smile. It was a Saturday, and she felt relief wash over her when she heard no alarm clock beep to wake her out of her good dreams; she hated alarm clocks and the one that she had wouldn't shut up until you turned it off right, and there was no "snooze" button.

She was also smiling cause she knew that today would be a good day. She was going to the movies and the park with her favorite girl: Daphne. She loved spending time with her best friend and sister. After all they been through, Bay knew that any problem they had, one could always come to the other about their problems, and there was no fear there which was good in a friendship. They told each other everything, no matter how small or big. The size of the problem didn't matter.

Bay came down stairs. She had already token a shower, brushed her teeth, and put on her makeup for the day and she had to say she looked pretty good with her hair up in a ponytail and the makeup she put on her face was just right. It was a perfect day for her and Daphne to just hang out at the local park as planned.

"Hi mom," Bay greeted Kathrine, who was drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Oh, hi!" Kathrine said in her normal, bubbly voice. That was just how her personality was and Bay wouldn't give that up for anything. She loved her mother a lot. She may have not been her biological mother, but she raised her, and she did a good job.

"You should get some breakfast," she continued. "How about-"

"No thanks mom," she interrupted an excited Kathrine who was about to get a pan and eggs and things necessary to make her daughter a nice breakfast. Although Bay's mouth watered for the food she was going to make, she wanted to save her appetite for the snacks and popcorn at movie her and Daphne were going to see today, then it was too the park were it would be full of long talks and of course selfies to be posted on Instagram or just saved and cherished for later.

"How come?" her mother asked, seeming a little disappointed she couldn't cook her daughter breakfast.

"It's that day again, one of those Bay-Daphne days that you like to call them," Bay smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm so glad that you and Daphne get along. It took a while but you guys finally came around." Kathrine was right on that one. At first the girls hated each other with a burning passion, and now they were so close if one were to meet them they wouldn't even guess they once hated each other.

Bay nodded, then looked to see she got a text message from Daphne:

 ** _Are you ready?_**

 _Yep, I'll be right out. We can take my car :)_

 _ **Okay.**_

Saying a small goodbye to her mother, Bay slipped out of the house and saw Daphne in the driveway by her car, waiting for her. "Hi," she waved.

"Hey," Daphne signed. At first Bay- well more of Toby- thought that all deaf people could talk, but it depends on if they are comfortable enough. Daphne is cause she has the hearing aid and she can read lips better than most which was good for Bay and her family; also Regina that couldn't sign anymore; but Daphne reading lips didn't stop Bay from learning how to sign.

"Hi!" she gave Daphne a quick hug and they went to the movie. They talked about things, anything and everything but when the movie started they knew they had to be silent.

Bay frowned as she noticed Daphne was having a little trouble keeping up with the people's lips. "Are you okay?" she whispered. Daphne looked at her.

"I don't know..." she looked down, knowing that she was probably missing everything good. Maybe a movie wasn't the best choice. "There lips are moving so fast, I don't think I can keep up with that."

At least she wasn't afraid to admit it. Bay patted her knee and whispered, "Well lucky for you that I can translate," she whispered, signing. "I'm your sister and I will always be there."

Now Daphne was an independent girl, but she had been wanting to see this movie so she just smiled and nodded, letting Bay translate for her. She loved how Bay never gave up, and was always there for her.

"Hey can you stop that?" a girl about their age on the isle above them. "It's really distracting."

"Um no," Bay shook her head. "My sister is deaf, she needs someone to translate." She explained, trying to control her anger.

The girl looked away, and anyone could tell she was still bothered by it, but Bay didn't care. She wanted her sister to experience the movie like any normal person and not be held back by others that made fun of her. Daphne felt hot with embarrassment that everyone was now looking at Bay and the noise she was making for her.

When the movie was over, they headed to the park. "Thanks," Daphne said quietly. "You didn't have to do that."

Bay shrugged. "I know you would have done the same."

Once they got to the park, they took a seat down on the grass and talk some more. They were there for quite a long time, just laughing and taking pictures. "I gotta use the bathroom," Bay signed, "be right back."

When Bay came back, she saw something that really set her off. There was a boy about her age, and he was making fun of Daphne with her hands, and bringing her down. "Hey!" She broke into a run across the grass and was face-to-face with the boy that was twice her size. Daphne stood there wide-eyed.

"What are you gonna do?" the boy said. "You're just a rich white girl. I know about your rich mommy and daddy."

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Daphne was threw herself on top of him, but he was too strong, so she was knocked down on the grass. Hard. "Ow..."

"Daphne, are you okay?" Bay ran up to her, and she was holding her stomach, she must have landed on it hard.

"I think so..." she got up shakily. Bay's sadness for Daphne turned into anger for the boy.

She scowled and looked at the boy who was smiling smugly. _Okay Bay, you are going to show this douche bag. No one hurts your family!_ she took a deep breath, and charged when the boy was walking away. She managed to knock him down.

"Dude you're crazy!" he yelled in her face.

"Leave." Punch. "My." Punch. "Sister." Punch. "Alone!" Punch.

He pushed her off and got on his feet. "Got it," he muttered, walking away then turning back. His nose was bleeding, and he was holding it. "Crazy white girl, must have missed her morning Starbucks," he mumbled.

Daphne got on her feet, about to go after him for that, and she could barely stand up. "Let him go," Bay said, sitting her back down. "He's not worth it. And he's right, I did miss my morning Starbucks." She smiled at her. That got Daphne to laugh.

"C'mon," Bay nudged Daphne after a few moments, helping her up and having her lean on her shoulder for support. "Let's go home."

 **Yay! My little one-shot! Please review it'll make my day thanks :).**


End file.
